


Bound in Blüdhaven

by snapdragon76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, dickbabs, which gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Nightwing has Batgirl stay over in Blüdhaven after a long night of patrolling.Shenanigans happen. Unspoken feelings emerge... even though they were never really buried.Dick's POV
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Bound in Blüdhaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Glad to see you. Sit down, have a seat. Have a glass of cold water handy.
> 
> Based on the rating and the tags, you can imagine what is going to happen.
> 
> Still, I'm a whore for these two, so here we are. 
> 
> Also, thanks to Badge for beta-ing for me! You are a gem, hon! 😘

It was a long night.

It was raining and it was cold.

Nightwing could feel his costume sticking to him.

He was eager to get home.

He looked over at his partner.

Batgirl was packing away her night-vision goggles in her pack. He was acutely aware of how her costume clung to her curves. Her red hair plastered to her face.

She was radiant.

She shook her cape out.

It was now or never.

“Hey, listen. It’s pretty late and Gotham is a bit of a drive from here, so why don’t you stay at my place. I can get you some dry clothes and maybe some hot tea or something,” he asked.

Batgirl looked at him sideways, her green eyes piercing. 

“Are you asking me to spend the night, Hunk Wonder?”

God, he loved it when she called him that, a variation of the nickname he received when he was Robin.

Nightwing smirked, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Batgirl placed her hands on her hips and regarded him with a curious look on her face. She had no lenses on her mask, so he could see her eyes clearly. He loved the intelligent gleam in them.

“Well, since I don’t have a change of clothes with me, because I neglected to put clean ones in my pack, I suppose I will take you up on your offer of a sleepover.”

He smiled, not even bothering to hide how happy he was that she accepted his offer.

A few moments later, the two of them entered Dick’s loft apartment through an unlocked balcony door. 

Dick found he couldn’t suppress a snicker.

“I find it amusing that a woman with an eidetic memory forgets to put clean clothes in her pack,” he said, shutting and locking the door.

Babara turned to him with an annoyed look in her eye. 

“My brain has all kinds of information stored inside of it, so _occasionally_ one or two unimportant details may slip my mind once in a while,” she retorted, removing her cowl.

Dick removed his domino mask and squeezed the bridge of his nose. It was a long night and he could feel the fatigue creep into his muscles.

Barbara sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

“Dick, I really hate to inconvenience you. I can sleep on the sofa or something. However, I can’t exactly sleep in my costume. Or my underwear…” the last part she said quietly. 

He had to once again draw his attention away from the way she filled out her costume just perfectly. The way it hugged her curves and her muscular thighs and the tautness of her stomach.

Not to mention the soft globes of her breasts and her firm backside. Damn the cape she wore.

_Now is not the time to perv over your best friend, Dick!!_

He needed to rein it in, otherwise, his costume would hide absolutely nothing.

“Yeah, of course! I’ll get you some sweats to sleep in!” 

He shuffled to where his bed was and went over to his dresser. He flicked on the Himalayan salt lamp Babs had gotten him for Christmas. It cast a soft, orange glow across the bed. 

It struck him as rather romantic.

He grabbed a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt and took them over to Babs.

She had her gloves off and was working on her gauntlets.

“Huh. I never knew you had thumbholes on the sleeves of your costume,” he remarked. 

She smiled. “Yeah, I found it makes it easier to take my gauntlets on and off without my sleeves bunching up.”

He chuckled, “Donna has the same thing for her costume.”

“How do you think I got the idea?”

“Maybe I should do the same thing. I find that very thing happening far too often,” he said as he tossed the clothes to her.

She caught them deftly and started removing her cape. She stopped and gave him a look, indicating she wanted to get changed.

“Why don’t you change in the bathroom? I'll change in my room.”

He gestured to where his bathroom was, momentarily forgetting that she’d been to his place multiple times before.

“How gentlemanly of you,” she remarked as she made her way to the bathroom. He had to drag his eyes away from her backside as she walked away from him.

Damn, she had an amazing ass.

Seriously. He really needed to chill.

He carefully peeled his costume off. It was wet, so it stuck to his skin. He willed himself not to think of Babs doing the same thing five feet away from him.

He also had to will his dick to calm down.

_Jesus, Grayson. Keep it together._

He’s had women at his place before. Why should it be any different?

Because it was Babs, that’s why.

It had always been different with Babs.

Ever since they were kids.

Ever since he even really began to _notice_ girls. Really notice them.

He never acted on it. Mainly he tried to deny just how deep his feelings for her were.

And yes, he felt jealous and a little possessive whenever she showed up on the arm of another guy. 

She was _his_ Babs.

But he knew he had no claim on her. She’d hate it if he acted as if he did.

He respected her for that.

He respected her a lot.

Her intelligence. Her looks. Her fortitude. Her compassion.

Dick shucked his underwear off as well since they had gotten damp from the rain. His costume was insulated, but it was breathable and he still sweated while wearing it oftentimes.

He looked around and quickly assessed what he could throw on.

He’d be damned if he was going to stand around naked with Babs nearby.

He found a pair of joggers and threw them on. He didn’t bother trying to find another pair of underwear. 

Before he could look for a shirt, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Babs.

Wearing his clothes.

Correction; looking fantastic wearing his clothes.

Her damp, red hair hung over her shoulders and was beginning to curl at the ends. She had one side tucked back behind her ear and the other hanging loosely over her shoulder.

His pants were rolled slightly at the waist since he was only a few inches taller than her and the thermal henley she had on was pushed up at the elbows.

How was it she could look so fucking sexy wearing his clothes?

He wondered if they’d smell like her afterward.

“Dick?”

He came out of his daze to hear his name called.

“Yeah, sorry. I guess I spaced out.”

“Why don’t you hand me your costume so that I can hang it up next to mine so it can dry out?”

“Sure thing,” he answered as he reached down and scooped up his costume where he had tossed it on the floor.

To tell the truth, he probably would’ve left it there the rest of the night if she hadn’t asked him for it. He really needed to take better care of his costume. 

He walked over and handed his costume over to her.

Their fingers brushed against each other and he felt a jolt of electricity spark through him. 

Had that ever happened before?

Dick looked at Babs’ eyes and he wondered if she felt it too.

He did see her eyes darken and her breath quicken slightly.

Yeah. She felt it too.

She turned and went back into the bathroom to hang up his costume.

Dick was rooted to the spot.

Despite the open floor plan of his loft, he felt like the walls were closing in on him. 

Was it getting warmer in here?

Babs returned and stood in place at the entrance of the hallway. There were roughly five feet between them, but it felt like an impassable chasm. 

Dick swore he could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest.

His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden.

His eyes flicked over to the TV.

“Wanna watch some TV?” he asked, his voice crackling.

“No,” she said huskily and started walking towards him. 

Slowly.

Deliberately.

Languidly.

He felt like she was a predator and he was her prey.

He found he rather liked that.

His eyes zeroed in on her lips. How full and plump and pink they were. 

Of their own volition, they moved down to her breasts. Even through the thermal fabric of the henley, he could see how full they were. 

How her nipples were pebbled like beacons.

She stood in front of him and he could feel the heat radiating from her.

Her breathing quickened and her pupils dilated; they looked almost black.

His fingers twitched.

He wanted to touch her so badly.

Touch her soft skin beneath his fingers.

Run those same fingers through her hair.

Over the fine lines of her face and jawline.

He wanted to inhale her scent and let it soak into his bones.

Make her a part of him.

Dick could feel the want roll off of her. He could smell her arousal from where he was standing. 

How long had he been waiting for this?

For her to be standing in front of him like this, full of desire for him and utterly desirable herself.

Then, the dam broke.

They attacked each other’s mouths hungrily. He had never known what it meant to be hungry for someone until Babs. He ached for her. 

Yearned for her.

Now that he had a taste of her, he never wanted to stop.

He wanted to devour her; body, mind, and soul.

She broke away and he instantly missed the feel of her lips. 

He didn’t wait long before they were on him again.

She moved down his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. 

He hoped she’d leave marks. He wanted to be marked by her.

Barbara ran her hands down his arms and moved further down his torso.

She ran her tongue over his nipples and he felt a jolt of arousal crash over him.

Dick placed his hands on her shoulders and steadied himself. He needed to ground himself or else he’d rocket off to the moon.

She moved her hands around his back and licked her way down his abdomen. In between the muscles of his stomach. Across the soft thatch of hair beneath his navel.

Then, she went lower.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes, and he could see the dark desire within them.

Her fingers crept their way under the waistband of his joggers. Her tongue dipped in and out of his navel and he could feel the coil tighten.

Dick dug his hands into her silken locks and he felt himself harden with her mouth in such close proximity.

Barbara licked her lips and slowly dragged the waist of his pants down his legs, and his cock sprang free.

Dick began to breathe heavier, his grip on her hair tightening ever so slightly. He tipped his head back and he felt her warm breath skate over the tip of his cock.

He felt her hands glide up the back of his thighs and grab his ass and begin to squeeze. He’d been told he had a great ass. He’d been touched there without his consent far too many times for his comfort. However, he found he didn’t mind her hands on him. 

With Barbara kneading his ass cheeks as she sucked him off, almost in a rhythm, he massaged her scalp in tandem. It felt so fucking good.

Then she hummed and moaned and he felt the vibrations throughout his core and settled in the pit of his stomach. 

As she sucked and licked and twisted, he could feel chills run through him. They’ve known each other since they were 10, so he didn’t want to know where she learned to do stuff like that.

But was he ever glad she was doing it to him. 

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes and just let the sensations roll over him. He felt that gnawing feeling start to grow in the pit of his stomach.

He used to think it was hunger.

It was, but a different kind of hunger.

A deep-seated hunger for her.

This magnificent woman before him.

There was a tightness in his balls and he knew he was drawing close.

So. Close.

He kneaded his fingers through her hair as she worked faster. 

Then, he exploded into her mouth.

He felt her grip his ass cheeks harder as he emptied himself. Her blunt nails dug into his flesh and her grip was surprisingly strong.

He loved it.

When he finished, he felt drained, literally, and figuratively. He felt slightly dizzy as if she’d drained him of his life-force.

He’d have given her all of it and more.

Barbara stood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking particularly satisfied. 

“Wow, Babs. I just… wow…” was all he could say.

“It wasn’t too much for you, was it?” she asked.

Dick burst out a short laugh. “Are you kidding me? It was perfect. You— you’re perfect,” he said as he ran his hand over her cheek.

He looked deep into her eyes and they sparkled back at him, still filled with overwhelming love and desire for him. 

He’d never felt luckier.

“I-I want you, Babs. I have for a long time, now. I’ve never dared to act on it. Now I want to.”

He cupped her face and drew her lips to his. He kissed her long and deep and he shuffled her over to where his bed was, detangling himself from his pants as he did so.

He turned around and sank onto the bed, with her underneath him, still kissing her and making love to her mouth with his tongue. 

He broke away for a moment to look into her face.

“I think it’s time to return the favor, don’t you,” he said, huskily.

She nodded and gazed at him with hooded eyes.

“First things first. As sexy as you look dressed in my clothes, you are by far too overdressed. Allow me to help you with that.”

He leaned back and he could see her eyes rake over him lustfully. He kept himself in top condition and it showed.

Babs was no slouch in the fit department either. He definitely noticed the definition in her muscles and the grace of her movements. She took martial arts, dance, and gymnastics and did it ever show.

He ran his hands up her torso and underneath the hem of her shirt. His rough fingers came in contact with her soft skin and it sent a thrill through him.

Dick lowered his lips to her stomach, just above the waistband of her pants, and began kissing his way up, working her shirt up and off. He gasped.

Her breasts were pert and perfect and round with rosy nipples. He groaned.

His mouth veered toward her left breast, licking and laving her nipple, enjoying her squirm with pleasure beneath him. He took her other breast in his hand and massaged and kneaded it in his palm. She arched her back, giving him better access.

“Jesus, Babs. You’re perfect.”

He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she moaned and the sound of her pleasure went straight to his dick. 

Patience. He had to be patient.

He wanted to taste her first. Savor her. Bring her to the brink and back again.

He wanted to bury himself so deep inside of her that he’d never be able to find his way back out. 

But not just yet. 

Dick kissed his way down her torso again, paying particular attention to her scars on her abdomen. The scars that she received when she was shot by the Joker. He loved her scars. They were proof of her strength and survival. 

He bore his own scars. In particular, the one on the side of his head where he had been shot by KGBeast and lost his memory for a time. He’d lost his memories of all he’d been as Robin and Nightwing. It was all a manipulation by the Court of Owls to try and turn him into a Talon.

It hadn’t worked.

Eventually, his memories returned and he went back to being Nightwing and his purpose again. 

He also remembered just how deep his feelings for Barbara went. They never really left, if he were honest with himself. Despite everything, his love for her was still there.

And that’s definitely what it was. Love.

He _loved_ her.

He loved her for a long time.

And now, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

He hooked his fingers under her waistband and slowly drew her pants down her legs. He took her panties down as well.

Good God, he nearly blew his load right then.

Seeing her lying there, naked, got his cock stirring again. 

Dick skimmed his hands down her muscular thighs. He loved how her milky skin felt underneath his rough hands.

He leaned down and kissed the junction where her thighs met her torso. He licked and nipped the skin there.

She tasted clean and sweet.

Barbara’s hands wound through his hair, gripping his velvet locks with her long fingers.

He loved the way her hands felt. 

He tenderly kissed her outer lips, marveling at how soft they were. He inhaled her scent, smelling her arousal.

Dick took his tongue and licked a long line at her seam, pausing at the bundle of nerves buried within her cleft. She moaned and shuddered. 

Yes, that’s it. That’s what he wanted to see.

He dove in deeper, using his tongue as a weapon of pleasure. 

He licked and sucked and nipped and then he used two of his fingers to stroke within her channel until he felt her walls quiver.

The grip on her hair tightened and he felt a tingling in his scalp. It sent chills down his spine. He loved it.

He shifted her long, lean legs over his shoulders for a better angle and he needed to use an arm to hold down her hips because they kept bucking the longer he tasted her.

Dick knew she was getting close. He could feel her vibrations and her hips were spasming and her thighs clamped around his head. 

Soon, he felt her cascading over the edge and he went along with her. His wasn’t as intense, but he definitely felt something. 

Barbara’s breathing steadied and he crawled up her body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

He smoothed her hair away from her forehead and gazed into her eyes, which had been glazed over with pleasure. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” she murmured. 

Dick arched an eyebrow. “Thanks. You weren’t too shabby yourself.”

She chuckled.

“Give me a few and we can keep going,” she declared, running a finger down his jaw.

“I’m not going to say no to that,” he replied. 

To hear her say she wanted to keep going filled him with a thrill. He had a lot of stamina and he could go all night if necessary. She could too since she was as fit as he was.

Plus, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Babs. Next to her, inside her, surrounded by her.

He couldn’t stop himself from looking at her. She was flushed from the aftereffect of her orgasm. She was gorgeous. 

Dick settled himself in between her creamy thighs and trailed his fingers over her hairline. He could feel the heat of her core on the underside of his cock. He moved his hips where he dragged himself through her folds. He could feel how slick she was.

He leaned over to his nightstand for the condoms he kept in the drawer there. Babs placed a hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at her quizzically. 

“I’m on the pill, so we don’t need to if you don’t want to,” she told him, tenderness in her voice. 

“I’ve never done it without any before,” he mentioned.

“I want to feel you, Dick. _ALL_ of you,” her voice came out huskily.

Dick grunted. God, the things she did to him.

“Oh Babes, I wanna feel all of you too…”

He slanted his lips over hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. He rolled his hips over hers and felt her dripping core over his dick. 

He needed to be inside her as soon as possible.

He knew she was ready. He could feel that she was. And if he didn’t get inside of her as soon as possible, he was going to explode.

He shifted his hips and lined himself with her entrance. The head of his cock brushed against her pussy and she gripped his shoulders and sucked in a breath.

“Am I hurting you?”

Barbara smiled, “No. My nerve endings are just on fire is all.”

Dick smiled back. 

In one swift movement, he thrust into her and paused for her to adjust to him. The feeling of her around him gave him a thrill.

“Jesus, Babs. You’re so tight. It’s perfect,” he grunted out.

“I’m so full, Dick. It’s unbelievable.”

She gripped his hair and shifted her hips until he was fully seated inside of her.

“Ready?” he asked.

She nodded.

He propped himself on his elbows to get a better angle and began thrusting in and out of her slowly and steadily. He felt like he was locked into a velvet vice which was slick and warm. It was a natural high.

As he pumped in and out of her, he kissed her smooth skin and began to suckle on her breasts. She threw her head back and began to moan as he moved faster and her hips lifted to meet his. 

He took one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder so that he had a deeper angle and it made such a difference. Her moans and pants grew louder and more intense. 

He could feel the coil begin to tighten and he could feel him getting closer and closer to the edge. He reached in between them and found her clit with his thumb and began rubbing it clockwise. 

Dick felt her tense up beneath him and he knew she was getting closer and closer to her climax, just as he was beginning to reach his. 

“Come for me, Babs…” he whispered.

With those words, he could see just when her pleasure exploded over her. She shook and then stilled, her body stiff as she rode out her orgasm.

He followed close behind her, emptying himself completely inside her.

They both collapsed soon after, spent and sated, crumpled into each other. Their bodies sticking together with sweat and the result of their lovemaking. 

It was glorious.

Never had he ever felt so fulfilled.

“Fuuuuuck, Babs. That was incredible,” he gasped out. He was in peak human condition, but he found himself breath-taken by being with her.

Barbara hugged him against her, his face nuzzling her neck and breathing her in.

“It was pretty amazing for me too, Hunk Wonder,” she declared, running her fingers through his damp locks.

She had him clamped between her thighs and he decided that was his absolute favorite place to be.

Dick had his head resting on the smooth skin of her exposed stomach. His blue eyes boring into her green ones. The light from the salt lamp was soft, and it cast a warm glow over them. 

Her hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her, the light reflecting from it made it look like a fiery halo.

His features softened and he inhaled her scent, especially intense after they had sex. Her skin was flushed and damp and her breathing was beginning to even out after the intensity of their lovemaking. Her bare breasts exposed and plump, her nipples pebbled from the air and aftereffects of arousal. 

God, she was beautiful.

Barbara reached a hand down and burrowed her fingers through his damp locks. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

And scraping down his back.

The feeling of her fingers sent shivers down his back. Just that simple act caused his arousal to begin to spike back up again. 

He was still nestled in between her thighs, regaining his strength for the second act he was planning. Her muscular thighs were wrapped around his torso.

She had such strong thighs. He loved being enveloped in her thighs. She exuded such strength and grace. 

He kissed her navel and she continued to massage his scalp. He hummed with pleasure. 

“That feels so nice,” he mumbled into her skin. 

She laughed, causing her torso to shake and Dick felt the vibrations of her mirth.

“I’m glad you’re so relaxed,” she answered. 

“Intense sex does that to me. Keep massaging my scalp and I’ll turn into jelly right here.”

Dick burrowed his head further into her stomach. She had firm abdominals from the intense workouts she does. He knew it was a way for her to take out her aggressions. By going to the gym and working out. She tended to take out her aggressions on the training mat as well… as a few bruises he received could attest to.

Her skin was beautifully soft, however. And smooth. And smelled fantastic. 

“You have the cutest belly button. The way it dips in and how it’s so small and taut. It’s perfect.”

He placed a kiss next to her belly button. He wanted to dip his tongue in it and suck on it. 

“That’s… not something I’ve ever thought about before. Since we’re apparently talking about this, I love the v-line you have going on. I think it’s incredibly sexy,” she commented.

“Well, thank you. I wear low slung pants just for you, you know?”

Barbara laughed again, causing his head to jostle.

“I knew it.”

He proceeded to crawl his way back up her body and covered her mouth with his. She squeezed him with her legs and arms and plunged her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from him.

Dick released her mouth and kissed his way down her neck and nuzzled the crook of her neck with his nose, inhaling more of her scent. 

She tightened her thighs around his waist, aligning him with her center. He felt himself stiffen at the warmth of her core in such proximity. 

“God, Babs…” he grunted. 

Her breath hitched and her lips hovered near his. She gripped his hair again and he felt the tingles from her touch ripple over his scalp and down his spine. He started to feel the tug again deep in his abdomen.

Dick loved having sex with Babs. He loved drawing out her pleasure with his mouth and his hands and his cock. He loved the sounds of her climax echoing in his ears. The way her skin flushed when she fell over the edge and he loved helping to bring her back down again.

He loved how her warmth surrounded him and the way she pulsed around him as he thrust into her. It’s as though they were made to fit together. Two pieces of the same puzzle.

He plunged himself deep into her center, moaning as he sunk into her warmth. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out, building up a steady rhythm, flexing his abdominals and his glutes. 

Dick felt her squeeze around him, and he knew she was building up her orgasm. He felt her breathing gasp out and her body tense. He reached down and plucked at her clit, and her moans sounded like music to his ears.

“Let go, Babs…” he encouraged her.

He could feel his pressure building and he knew he was close. So very close. He wanted them to come together, so he intensified his strokes and the movements of his fingers over her bundle of nerves.

Just as he was about to hit his peak, she stiffened and cried out in pleasure as her orgasm overcame her. He followed not long after, emptying himself inside her and pouring every ounce of his feelings into her.

Dick waited a few moments and steadied his breathing before pulling out of her and collapsing off to the side. 

Even though he was in the top physical condition and had the stamina to spare, he needed to rest if he was going to go for round three.

He looked over and marveled at the way the lamp illuminated the sheen of sweat on Babs’ ivory skin. She was beautiful.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes bright.

“The second time was even better if I do say so myself,” she remarked.

“I may be a bit biased, but I have to agree,” he answered. 

She laughed and it was beautiful. 

Dick reached down and pulled the covers over them, nestling them together. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her skin and drowning in the softness of her.

“Let’s rest for a bit, and then maybe we can take a shower together,” he said, snuggling her close.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

He burrowed his face into her hair, inhaling her shampoo. She always smelled so fantastic, especially now after sex. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, make love to you, and lay here and hold you afterward. We never had good timing, did we? It was always one thing or another. It’s like the stars aligned for us, right at this moment. I love you, Babs,” he whispered into her ear.

Barbara stroked her fingers over his skin, making nonsensical patterns. 

“I have too, Dick. I kept thinking it was never meant to be, with us, because of our history and the way things kept throwing up roadblocks. I don’t think we were mature enough before, but I think both of us are ready for whatever comes next. And I love you too.”

Dick smiled. This was the happiest he’d ever felt. The woman he loved, loved him back and they just had amazing sex. He felt as if anything was possible, with the two of them, side by side. 

“Let’s get some sleep, OK?” he said and nuzzled into her, his eyelids growing heavy.

“Sounds good,” she replied.

He didn’t know what the next day would bring, but he knew that no matter what, he could face it, standing next to this amazing woman lying next to him. 

Soon, they both fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All finished? That water came in handy, didn't it?
> 
> I'm sorry it was so long. I just didn't feel like I could break it up.
> 
> I have more ideas brewing, so I hope to write them out soon and post them. They will probably be filled with sexy stuff since these two are horny for each other. At least, in my head they are.
> 
> Can you blame them? They're hot, sexy, young, and fit. Plus, they're crazy for one another, so why wouldn't they be having loooots of sex?!


End file.
